


First Halloween Together

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione spend their first Halloween together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Halloween Together

**Title:** First Halloween Together   
**From:** luvscharlie  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger   
**Rating:** G.   
**Summary:** Ron and Hermione spend their first Halloween together.  
 **Notes:** Written for nevrafire at the 2015 hp_halloween fest on Live Journal. The gift asked for autumn and chocolate and had to be exactly 200 words

 

Their pilfered pumpkin from Hagrid's garden sat on the front stoop. 

"You're supposed to actually carve it," Hermione said, as Ron attempted to dig his knife in to no avail.

"I think it's got a charm on it. Should've known Hagrid'd do something to protect his precious pumpkins." He joined her where she sat on the steps. 

Ron arranged her blanket so that it wrapped around their shoulders. "I'm not sure our first Halloween together is going well." 

"Not going well? Look at the colours. Smell the air-- autumn all around us. It's my favorite time of year." 

"Mine too." Ron pulled her in close. He tilted her face up to his. Hermione leaned in for his kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip, feeling his mouth part for her impatient tongue. She kissed him full and deep; he reciprocated with equal fervor. 

Then, there was a tiny giggling voice. "Oh my God, they're kissing!" Ron looked around and saw a little girl in a ghost costume pointing at them like they'd been caught doing something naughty. He lobbed a chocolate bar from the candy bowl at her head and laughed as she ran away giggling.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
